1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board (PCB) layout systems, particularly, a PCB layout system capable of selecting targets set on different layers of the PCB layout design.
2. Description of Related Art
When designing layouts for electronic systems using software, the design of the printed circuit board (PCB) includes a plurality of layers. Each of the layers includes a number of elements, such as electronic components, holes, and routes, and corresponds to one user interface to list the elements. Therefore, when a user wants to check targets set on different layers, the user has to use the different interfaces respectively to select the targets on each layer one by one. It is complicated and time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.